


Coffee Shops, Book Thiefs, and Nerdy T-shirts

by cvptainmarvel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short imagine about you and Stiles.  Cliche coffee shop for all your fluffy needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shops, Book Thiefs, and Nerdy T-shirts

**Author's Note:**

> plz give feedback, written in 3rd person P.O.V.

Every day at 4:00 p.m., she sat in the corner at the coffee shop on the end of the street.  Every day, she ordered a frappe and sat down with a different book from the day before.

Every day at 4:05 p.m., he walked into the shop with his friends —- loudly.  She always looked up to see what the ruckus was about.  Every time, without fail, she would catch him staring.  He would look away and blush while she admired his dimples.  When he looked back, she would snap her attention back to the words in front of her and hope the redness on her face would fade.

After a month of this (every single day), his friends pushed him towards her.  She looked up.  ”Nice t-shirt,” he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.  She looked down.

"Yeah, I love Star Wars," she said.

"So, The Book Thief," he said, his stutter gone.

"It’s one of my favorites," she said.

"Same here."  He sat down and ordered "a frappe for the pretty lady" and one for himself, his stutter reappearing with the sweet phrase.


End file.
